True Blood in the Suburbs Pilot Episode
by Mark Alpha
Summary: After Jessica has a bloody "free for all" Bill Jessica and Sookie are forced to move to a quiet Portland Suburb, Right next door to our lovable anti-hero Glenn Spoon. Jessica starts smitten with Glenn at his expense. while his bigoted brother disproves.


True Blood in the Suburbs 

A Teleplay by Glenn Spoon

Inspired by The TV Series TRUE BLOOD Created by Allan Ball

First Draft

July, 18th 2011 5:46 PM

1.

.AMTRACK TRAIN-HEADING NORTH FROM BON TEMPS, LOUISIANA TO PORTLAND, OREGON-NIGHTTIME

The setting is an alternate world where vampires are living among regular society. Much like the TV show True Blood. The same characters, red headed young and former bible preaching vampire JESSICA HAMBY. And her somber, conflicted old fashioned and quiet maker BILL COMPTON. Sit on a train headed to Portland, Oregon to escape another dilemma Jessica got them into. Bill sulks in his seat pissed off and annoyed while Jessica is nodding off.

The Train is empty and looking abandoned.

A DARK HAIRED HOSTESS walks up and smiles in a friendly manner.

Hostess:

May I get something for either of you (beat)

Perhaps Tru Blood?

Bill says in his dark gravely voice

Bill:

Yes (beat) One O Negative for me and

A B Positive for Her please.

Jessica interjects

Jessica:

But I am not even hungry

Bill remains absolutely emotionless

Bill:

You need to keep your strength up.

Jessica rolls her eyes as the Hostess smiles

Hostess:

I'll get it for you in a second (beat)

k?

Bill forces a contrived smile

Bill:

Thank You

Jessica (mutters under her breath):

Goddamnit Bill! (beat) fucking asshole!

Bill:

What was that?

Jessica scoffs and lies

Jessica:

Nothing!

Bills scowls

Jessica looks out the window vacantly

There is a pause quick pause

Bill finally breaks the silence

Bill:

There can be no incidences whatsoever like the

One in Bon Temps (beat) do you understand me?

Jessica:

Yeah, I understand you.

Bill:

You have put Sookie and I in a very uncomfortable position.

(beat) because of you and you're feeding frenzy we had to move all of the way across the country to Portland, Oregon

Jessica:

I told you a million times it was an accident! (beat)

I was hungry and I couldn't control myself! Jesus Christ Bill! (beat) you should know maybe just a little bit

About that!

Bill gets annoyed and there is a slight tremor in his voice

Bill:

Ten maybe fifteen people died because of you!

And what do mean I should know about not controlling

Myself (beat) Do you see me going around to and fro

Just randomly feeding on innocent people?

Jessica(sarcastically):Uhh…Yeah (beat) Bill you used to feed on humans

And kill them just for fun!

Bill is now pissed off

Bill:

That was in the 1920's and 1930's I don't do not

Take part in that anymore! (beat) so you might as

Well watch your tone.

Jessica rolls her eyes again and laughs sarcastically

Jessica:

You can Suck it Bill (beat) Jesus stop sitting over there brooding And complaining goddamnit I mean honestly (beat)

(mocking Bill) oh Sookie left me (beat) you have taken away

My humanity there is no reason for me to live (beat) Oh I would slit my wrists if only I could die (beat) oh somebody please get me a steak so I can drive it through my shallow dead heart…

Bill:

Stop (beat) NOW!

Jessica just keeps on going

Jessica(imitating Bill's Voice):

I am Bill Compton and why (beat) I am a faggot? (beat)

Why am I some undead fucked up albino? (beat)

Why am I an annoying self righteous asshole,

Who just won't shut the fuck up and stop complaining

About how unfair it is that we don't live in 1934 anymore?

(beat) why am I such a faggot?

Bill extracts his fangs and growls

Bill:

I am not asking you!

Jessica stops

And Bill slowly retracts his fangs

Jessica:

Goddmanit (beat) You're no fun…

The hostess walks up smiling with the hot Tru Bloods fresh out of the microwave…

Hostess:

Here you two go (hands Bill and Jessica the Tru Bloods)

B Positive for you (beat) and O Negative for You!

Bill:

Thank you (beat) very muchHostess:

No problem (beat) is there anything else I can

Get for you two?

Bill:

Yes (beat) actually there is (beat) we need two travel

Coffins please.

Hostess:

Ok (beat) and when would you like them?

Bill:

What time is it now

Hostess:

Dusk is in (beat) about an hour.

Bill:

Right away please.

Hostess:

Okay coming right up (walks off-screen)

Bill chugs his O Negative and then turns to Jessica

Jessica takes gulp of hers and almost finishes it in one drink.

Bill:

Retire for the evening (beat) we will be in Portland by morning.

Jessica:

Why Portland?

Bill:

I have no idea (beat) but it is far away from everyone

Who is after us (beat)and they are less likely to find us here (beat) let us hope that they don't.

Jessica:

I sure as hell hope that they don't!

Bill:

Well then maybe you should exhibit some self control.

Jessica looks insulted and annoyed

Jessica:

Alright! (beat) You don't have to rub it in!

Bill scowls

Bill:

If I don't now (beat) you will never learn.

The hostess brings out the Travel Coffins

Jessica scarfs down her Tru Blood.

And get's in the coffin

Bill then finishes his Tru Blood and get's in his coffin.

Both unaware of exactly what misadventures will greet them in Portland, Oregon

PAN OUT

Fade

2.

. GLENN'S HOME-PORTLAND-THE NEXT DAY-1:00 PM

Open up to a humble looking bedroom of a Disaffected lonely young man named GLENN SPOON there are Posters of Indie Rock bands all over his wall. As well as a lava lamp and movie posters for Whatever Happened to Baby Jane? and Little Shop of Horrors.

There's a guitar mounded to the wall as well as a camcorder on the dresser and a computer station by his bed.

Glenn is still in bed but he is not sleeping. He is lying in bed depressed and broken hearted. He just broke up with his long time girlfriend and doesn't want to do anything but mope about all day.

Glenn has shaggy raven black hair, big blue eyes and a husky appearance. He is 25 years old and his eyes are red and puffy from crying the day away.

He mutters to himself

Glenn:

Sean had it right all along (beat) She was never

Right for me. What was I thinking? (beat) I am a cynical nihilistic asshole (beat) and she is kind, sweet, generous (beat) she's holy water and I am Satan in a Sunday hat.

Glenn's cell phone rings, Glenn gingerly picks it up and answers it.

Glenn:

What?

It is his brother SEAN SPOON.

Sean(OS):

Are you still in bed?

Glenn:

No! I am at work.

Sean(OS):Bullshit (beat) are you still hung up over

That Lilly bitch?

Glenn snaps

Glenn:

Don't call her that!

Sean(OS):Well it's true (beat) She went off and fucked some other

Guy! How can you defend her after she put you through that!

Glenn:

Because it was my fault (beat) If only I gave her

More she wouldn't have done that.

Sean is no pissed off

Sean(OS):Don't do that to yourself Glenn (beat)

Goddamnit! You gave her everything anyone could ever want.

(beat) you're better than that! (beat) for chrisskaes

Glenn she was a fangbanger (beat) you deserve way

Better than that!

Glenn:

What does it matter to you? (beat) I hate

That word Fangbanger! you know It's not anyone's business who's business is it who some people chose to have sex with?Who cares if they are vampires or not?

Sean(OS):

I don't know about you (beat)

But I like my pussy alive.

Glenn rolls his eyes in disgust.

Sean(OS)(Cont'd):

The point is Glenn (beat) Just let that shit go!

Now Get your ass out of bed and come over and lets

Play some Call of Duty!

Glenn:

Not today Sean (beat) I am too depressed.

Sean(OS):

C'mon! (beat) We can knock off a couple of

Beers and have a good time (beat) stop

Worrying about that bitch and come and hang

Out with me!

Glenn:

Is dad there?

Sean(OS):yeah (beat) I live with him until I can get my own place.

You know that!

Glenn:is he going batshit crazy?

Sean(OS):

You know Glenn you can be a real asshole sometimes!

If you don't want to come over than don't make

Some bullshit excuses and stupid reasons!

Just fucking say it like a real man!

(beat) I am just trying to help you shallow prick!

For crying out loud! It's almost two in the afternoon and

You're still in bed!

Glenn(sighs heavily):

Okay Sean (beat) I am on my way.

Sean(OS):

No (beat) Fuck it! Have fun being miserable for the next two months!

(beat) Asshole!

Sean Hangs up and Glenn drops his phone to the ground.

He turns to his side and mutters again.

Glenn:

Fuck my life.

Fade.

3.

. GLENN'S KITCHEN-LATE EVENING

Glenn is in a black suit with a flower sticking out of the pocket, he is making some left over lasagna and mopes over to the butcher block and pulls out a big fat butcher knife and sighs heavily…

Glenn:

Too Bad that bitch doesn't watch the news.

(beat) you know I am going to enjoy my last meal.

Glenn puts his plate of lasagna in the microwave for 1 minute and 40 seconds

CUT TO:

The kitchen table where there is a suicide note laying on the table

And a copy of his will.

The Microwave beeps and Glenn Pull his lasagna out of the microwave grabs a fork sits down at the table to enjoy his last meal on earth.

Glenn is just about to take his first bite when

The doorbell rings.

Glenn:

FUCK! (beat) alright I'll be there in a minute.

Glenn rushes off-screen and quickly changes out of his suit and into his flannel shirt and Pixies Concert T-Shirt and jeans.

4.

. Glenn's Front Porch-Late Evening

Jessica and Bill Compton wait on the front porch.

Jessica is loosing her patience while

Bill stands like a stone still calm and composed.

Jessica:

C'mon lets go!

Bill:

No, We are going to introduce ourselves.

Jessica:

This is bullshit! (beat) What about Sookie

Doesn't she have to introduce herself?

Bill:

No, Sookie didn't go on a free for all

Feeding frenzy! (beat) you must show

Some restraint (beat) some self control.

You must control your impulses.

Jessica laughs snidely

Jessica:

So says the man who has killed

Many innocent people just foe the hell of it!

Bill sighs

Bill:

Goddamnit Jessica (beat) I swear to god

One of these days I will punch you in your dead little ovaries!

Jessica gives Bill a dirty looks

And Glenn answers the door with a false plastered smile on his face

Glenn:

Hey (beat) what can I do for you?

Bill:

Good evening My name is Bill Compton and

This is Jessica Hamby.

Jessica looks at Glenn and smiles sweetly. She extends her hand

Jessica:

I am Jessica of course (beat) what's your name?

Glenn:

Glenn (beat) Glenn Spoon.

Glenn Extends his hand and they both shake.

Jessica:

Nice to meet you Glenn.

Glenn:

Nice to meet you too Jessica.

Bill smiles somberly

Bill:

You see Glenn (beat) It is required that we godoor to door and forewarn you about Jessica's

Little quirk If you will.

Glenn:

Well do you want to come inside and talk about it?

Bill:

That's mighty kind of you but (beat) we can't

You see we are vampires as you might have already guessed(beat)I am Jessica's maker and therefore I am

Responsible for her (beat) and the damage she might cause.

Glenn:

What kind of Damage?

Bill:

Well you see (beat) Back in Bon Temps Jessica

Had herself an episode where she fed on multiple

Innocent people. Injuring most (beat) but killing

Quite a few bystanders. It has put my bride to be

Sookie and I in quite a predicament.

Glenn:

Well (beat) what can I do to umm (beat)

Avoid this.

Bill:

Lock your doors (beat) deadbolt your windows at night

I assure you Jessica is for the most part harmless but when she gets hungry she will feed (beat) but there is not

Much to worry about (beat) we can keep her supply of Tru Blood up and everything should be just fine

Jessica smiles and there is a sweet southern voice in the background…SOOKIE STACKHOUSE

Sookie(OS):

Bill (beat) is that our new neighbor?

Bill smiles

Bill:

Yes (beat) yes it is

Sookie walks on screen. She is dressed in a lavender dress and light brown clamp shoes. She has blond hair and she smiles towards Glenn as she walks onto the porch

Sookie:

Hi my name is Sookie Stackhouse.

(beat) and you are?

She walks up to Glenn and extends her hand, Glenn shakes it and smiles politely

Glenn:

My name is Glenn (beat) nice to meet you Sookie.

Bill nods

Bill:

I was just forewarning Glenn about (beat)

Jessica and her certain quirks.

Sookie smiles

Sookie:

Don't let that fool you (beat) she's actually

Nice (beat) for the most part.

Jessica Smiles towards Glenn

Jessica:

I won't cause you any harm (beat) okay?

Glenn:

Okay (beat) I believe it!

Jessica then gets serious

Jessica:

No Glenn (beat) look at me

Glenn looks into Jessica's eyes totally hypnotized he is being glamoured-(hypnotized)

Jessica:

I am a nice girl (beat) I won't cause you no

Harm. (beat) okay

Glenn nods

Glenn:

Okay (beat) I trust you.

Bill barks at Jessica

Bill:

JESSICA (beat) DO NOT GLAMOUR HIM!

Sookie gives Jessica a dirty look

Glenn snaps out of it

Bill smiles at Glenn

Bill:

Thank you Glenn (beat) for being so compassionate

And understanding

Glenn stammers a bit

Glenn:

Yeah (beat) yeah (beat) no problem.

Bill snaps at Jessica

Bill:c'mon Jessica let's go!

Bill and Jessica walk off of the porch while Sookie uncomfortably smiles

Sookie:

Sorry Glenn (beat) sometimes she just

Can't control herself

Glenn gulps

Glenn:

What did Bill mean (beat) glamoured?

Sookie:

I'll explain it you later (beat) Ok?

Glenn:

When later?

Sookie:

I promise I will (beat) Later.

Sookie rushes off of Glenn's porch to meet up with Bill and Jessica.

Glenn steps slowly back into his house

5.

.GLENN"S BACKYARD-NIGHT

Glenn stands in the corner, holds his suicide note and burns it with his lighter. There is a camel cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He watches his suicide note burn and looks around him to make sure no one is watching. He looks next door and sees Jessica full naked from the waist up in her window changing her clothes. Glenn looks at her for a second in awe and then Jessica notices him. Glenn is glued to her naked body. Jessica mouths the words "you want some?" Glenn mindlessly nods. As Jessica teases him and mouths back two obscure words that look like "Tomorrow Night" she smiles seductively and puts on her bra. Glenn turns away and tries as hard as he humanly can to continue to smoke his cigarette. He's shaking nervously as he looks back to Jessica's window.

She has mysteriously vanished.

6.

.SUBWAY DELI COUNTER-DAY

Sean Age 23 works behind the counter at Subway he looks pissed off. Sean had black curly hair and black fingernails sprawled out on the counter. He is the kind of person with a bad attitude and proud to be totally solipsistic and believe that everyone and everything sucks.

The day is slow and Glenn pulls up in his red GEO and rushes into the store hastily.

Sean gives Glenn a dirty look

Sean:

What the hell do you want?

Glenn leans into the counter

Glenn:

Sean (beat) I was a total asshole and I am sorry!

But I fear my life is in danger!

Sean:

What the fuck are you talking about?

Glenn:

Two vampires just moved in next door to me!

And get this one of the vampires went on a

Feeding frenzy back in some hick town in the south

Called Bon Temps. Her name is Jessica and she tried to fucking glamour Me!

Sean:

Glamour?

Glenn:

Yes I googled it (beat) Glamour is some

Weird vampire lingo it means to hypnotize!

(beat) these people can hypnotize me they can

Control me for christsakes!

Sean:

You gotta be shitting me!

Glenn:

No dead serious!

Sean sighs

Sean:

Goddamnit! What is this world coming to!

Glenn:

Sean I need you to crash at my house for

A while okay! (beat) I need some silver and

Some wooden planks or something!

Sean takes off his apron

People are waiting in line behind Glenn getting impatient

Sean yells to his boss

Sean:

Mr. Bonner (pronounced Boner) I have a life to save!

Mr. Bonner Screams from the stock room

Mr. Bonner(OS):

It's pronounced B-O-N-N-E-R!

Sean:

Whatever (beat) It's still Boner to me!

The FATHER of the family with TWO LITTLE KIDS in line sighs and screams at Sean

Father:

I have worked all day at the construction site

I want my Spicy Italian foot long!

Sean Laughs sarcastically as he walks out of the door

Sean:

All day? (beat) give me a break it's ten o' clock!

One of the KIDS remarks

Kid:

Daddy what's a boner?

CUT TO:

7.

.HOME DEPOT-DAY

Sean has a cart of 2x4 pieces of wood

CUT TO:

Glenn talking to a sales representative

Under a sign that says "VAMPIRE SLAYING SUPPLIES"

There are Garlic Supplements Silver Wire Mesh and A huge

silver cross

Cut to Sean and Glenn with a huge kart full of vampire slaying supplies

8.

. GLENN'S KITCHEN-EVENING

Glenn sits in his chair watching TV with Sean drinking a couple of beers when a Tru Blood advertisement comes on

CUT TO THE TV SET:

9.

TV SET-TRU BLOOD COMMERCIAL

There is a Blond Vampire King sitting on his throne with a bunch of vampire strippers surrounding him. It is ERIC NORTHMAN the level 5 vampire sheriff of Louisiana. He sits there brooding with a Tru Blood O Negative in his hand

Eric(looking into the camera):

I know what your thinking (beat) how can

A synthetic blood taste this good. Well the answer is simple (beat) It can't. I would rather go on random feeding tangents and kill a bunch of innocent people yeah

Just go out and go Clockwork Orange on all of you sorry ass

Little Mothafuckas' (beat) Yeah that's how I roll bitches

Get myself some good weed and a big ass screwdriver (beat) Hell yeah! (beat) I would like to drain the entire human race of all of their precious blood (beat) yeah you bitches know what I mean (beat) baby's blood is the best (beat) oh yes (sigh) that shit is the mothafuckin' bomb but

This is good (beat) enough. Now if you will excuse

Me (beat I have some unfinished business to attend to.

A vampire stripper struts over to Eric and they start to make out Eric puts his hand between her legs

The Camera Pans to A Bottle of Tru Blood B POSITIVE

And the ANNOUNCER SPEAKS

Announcer:

Try Tru Blood Today! (beat) It's better than Bad

It's good enough!

CUT BACK TO:

10.

.GLENN'S LIVING ROOM-NIGHT

Sean sighs disgusted in total and complete discord

Sean:

What is this world coming too?

Glenn takes a sip of his beer

Glenn:

I am not exactly sure.

Sean laughs scornfully

Sean:

Well it's not the way it should be (beat)

And that's the goddamn truth!

Glenn:

Yeah (beat) well Jessica and Bill are the only vampires I have ever came in human contact with.

Sean(solipsistic to Glenn's comment):

You know how religious fanatics and racists and homophobes

And bigots would always single out gay people (beat) or

Black people (beat) or Jewish People or interracial dating or pretty much anyone who stood in front of their crossheirs? (beat) It should have been the vamps (beat)

It should have been the vamps and those goddamn fangbangers this whole time who should have taken the fall! (beat) things went from bad to worse when they showed up (beat)

Everything went from bad to hell in hand basket. We would all be fine and dad wouldn't be married to some leeching vampire who steels his goddamn pay check! (beat) they're all the same!

Glenn interjects

Glenn:

It's wrong to judge an entire race based on the actions of a few (beat) I thought off all people you'd understand that

Sean:

What are you talking about? (beat) Glenn we as

Homosexuals have done nothing to no one! (beat) people hated us for no reason! But all of that was swept under the rug when the goddamn vamps showed up! Do we drain human bodies and sell their blood? (beat) no do

We get hungry and feed on innocent people and then leave them for dead (beat) NO! we as gays have done nothing! I would get called queer and faggot and fudgepacker and these things may be true to a certain extent (beat) but do you know I am not?

An undead (beat) savage killing machine!

Glenn:

We are only focusing on one vampire Sean (beat)

And that is Jessica. (beat) as much as you hate

The whole entire Vampire Race do not take this out on anyone

Else (beat) and do not under any circumstances attack Jessica until she has made the first move (beat) if you attack unprovoked that is assault and I am not going

To jail for your sorry ass (beat) are we clear?

Sean grunts annoyed

Sean:

Yeah (beat) yeah sure whatever (beat)

If you end up drained it won't be my fault

Glenn:

Good (beat) I am glad we can understand each other (beat)

Now lets just relax and wait for her to come to us.

Sean:

Fine (beat) let's just take it easy (beat)

We have a fucking blood thirsty Vampire in our midst but no need for alarm

Glenn opens a bottle of garlic supplements

Glenn:

Shut up smartass!

He takes out a capsule and swallows it

Sean ignores him and carry's about his business.

Fade

11.

. GLENN'S BEDROOM-MORNING

Glenn wakes up slowly in his queen size bed to find that he is completely naked under the sheets. The drapes are closed and there is barley any light anywhere. Glenn seems not alarmed by the fact that he is naked. He probably just was sleepwalking and stripped off his clothes.

But Glenn notices a pale female body next to him. He gently turns the body over. It is none other than Jessica. Glenn looks hesitantly at his night stand there is a used condom wrapper.

Glenn is now freaked out as he stumbles to find his clothes. Once he is dressed he rushes downstairs to find Sean.

12.

.GLENN'S LIVING ROOM-MORNING

Sean is asleep on the couch totally unharmed. Glenn abruptly shakes him awake.

Glenn:

Goddamnit Sean! (beat) wake up!

Sean wakes up slowly all groggy and slightly pissed off.

Sean:

What? (beat) what time is it?

Glenn(panicked):

That isn't important!

Sean:

Goddamnit (beat) don't tell me I am late

For work again Boner will kill me!

Glenn:

Listen! (beat) did Jessica hurt you?

Sean:

What?

Glenn:

Answer the question! Did she hurt you?

Sean:

No! (beat) she didn't hurt me!

I talked to her last night (beat)

She actually seemed like a nice person

(beat) I was surprised that she wasn't an

Unholy creature of the night.

Glenn:

Well she's in my bed! I think I had sex with

Her!

Sean starts to laugh

Glenn:

What (beat) what's so funny?

(beat) what's so goddamn funny?

Sean:

You needed to get lucky! (beat) you woke up

hung-over so you put on a condom from your nightstand

(beat) and you fucked her! (beat) and you

Loved it !

Glenn(fuming):

What? How did she get in!

Sean:

I let her in! (beat) No need to thank me!

Glenn

You son of a bitch!

Sean continues to laugh

Glenn:

Okay (beat) that's it! That fucking tears it!

Glenn grabs Sean by the arm and drags him to the front door

Sean:

What the fuck! (beat) this is the thanks I get

For getting you laid? (beat) ungrateful prick!

Glenn:

That was possible date rape!

Sean:

Actually it was statutory (beat) she was 16 when she was turned!

Glenn screams as he opens the front door

Glenn:

Fuck you Sean (beat) you have fucked up my life

For the last time!

Glenn throws Sean out on the porch

Sean:

But I was going to make you breakfast!

Glenn slams the door on Sean's face.

And Sean screams after him from off-screen

Sean(OS):

Fine! (beat) be that way! (beat) but remember I got you laid and you loved it! (beat) douchebag!

Sean stomps off of the porch while Glenn lock the deadbolt and sinks to the ground. There is a pause and there is another knock on the door.

Glenn:

Who is it?

A voice comes from off-screen

Sookie(OS):

It's Sookie.

Glenn:

Sookie who?

Sookie(OS)

It's Sookie Stackhouse (beat) your neighbor from down the road (beat) now open the door I don't have all day!

Glenn unlocks the deadbolt and opens the door and see's Sookie standing there looking pissed off.

Sookie:

Where is Jessica?

Glenn sighs

Glenn(with a hint of sarcasm):

Well my brother thought it would be really funny

To get her drunk and let her have sex with me

While I was asleep and working off a hangover!

Sookie looks shocked and appalled

Sookie:

Oh my god! (beat) what kind of brother do you have?

Glenn:

Obviously a kind of brother with a sick sense of humor.

Sookie laughs

Sookie:

Yeah (beat) you think!

Glenn scoffs

Glenn:

I don't think (beat) I know!

Sookie smiles

Sookie:

Is she asleep?

Glenn:

Yeah.

Sookie:

Is she decent?

Glenn:

Apparently not.

Sookie smiles

Sookie:

You know Bill won't be awake until after sunset (beat)

You wanna go get some lunch?

Glenn smiles back warmly and vibrantly he says kindly.

Glenn:

I'd like that very much Sookie.

13.

.MCMINIMUM'S PUB AND GRILL-LATE MORNING

Glenn and Sookie sit at a table Glenn has a glass of water in his hand and a bottle of aspirin on the table. Glenn smiles.

Sookie has a menu in hand and Glenn takes a couple of Aspirins and washes it down with a swig of water.

Glenn:

You know this is probably the best

Hangover I've ever had.

Sookie:

Really? (beat) I thought hangovers would be

Miserable!

Glenn:

Usually yes (beat) but I get to hang out with

Someone such as yourself.

Sookie smiles

Sookie:

Well (beat) I guess that's a plus!

The WAITER comes by the table Sookie is finished looking at the menu and orders.

Waiter:

You guys ready?

Sookie:

Yeah (beat) I'll take the Backyard Barbeque Burger

With sweet potato fries.

Waiter:

And to drink?

Sookie:

Just an iced tea with lemon.

The waiter smiles

Waiter:

Okay (beat) and for you sir?

Glenn:

I'll take the Dungeon Burger (beat) but please replace

The meat patty with a veggie patty please.

Waiter:

Boca or Garden burger?

Glenn:

Boca please. (Beat) and I'll take the sweet potato fries

With a Coke Zero.

Waiter:

Okay (beat) that'll be ready in a second

Sookie looks at Glenn fondly.

Sookie:

Are you a vegetarian?

Glenn:

Yeah (beat) have been since I was 18.

Sookie:

So what made you decide to stop eating animals?

Glenn:

I don't believe that animals on farms are treated ethically

So I don't eat them.

Sookie:

What about free range meat?

Glenn:

Free range is a wide window (beat) most

Animals are treated poorly anyway (beat)

It doesn't matter if they're free range or

Looked up in cages for their natural born

Lives.

Sookie nods her head

Sookie:

I always admired vegetarians (beat)

I couldn't not eat meat even if I tried my

Hardest not to.

(long beat)

Sookie(Cont'd):

Glenn (beat) there's something you should know

About Jessica.

Glenn:

Such as?

Sookie:

She has no control over her impulses (beat)

And also she really likes you (beat) she's been

Talking about you non stop.

Glenn:

Really?

Sookie:

Yes (beat) really.

She see's something in you (beat)

You can just tell that she wants you.

Glenn's smile disappears

Glenn:

Well (beat) she's nice and everything

But I am not sure I want her the way that she wants

Me. (beat) don't get me wrong she's beautiful (beat)

And sweet and kind and

Sookie(interrupting):

It sounds like you want her to me.

Glenn:

Look (beat) I just got out of a bad relationship

(beat) like two days ago and I was going to kill myself

Over it (beat) I was going to slit my writs

But then you and Bill and Jessica came to the door

(beat) and I stopped.

Sookie:

You were going to slit your writs? (beat)

Over a girl?

Glenn:

Yeah (beat) but I didn't

Sookie:

Glenn (beat) that is I(beat) fucked up!

Glenn:

I am sorry (beat) I shouldn't have mentioned it!

(beat) my heart was broken and I wasn't sure what

To do.

Sookie:

Well don't kill yourself over it!

(beat) look sometimes the best thing to do is look

Inside and find what you want (beat) and find what makes you

Happy. You need to listen to yourself and no one else

Glenn(somberly):

The bitch cheated on me

Sookie:

And you would die for her?

Cut to Glenn zoom in slowly on his somber expression as it slowly starts to morph into a smile

Glenn:

No I wouldn't

14.

.GLENN'S BEDROOM-TWO MINUTES AFTER SUNSET

Glenn lays down in his bed slowly.

He turns to Jessica and pats her gently on the shoulder. Jessica wakes up and looks off put as she looks at her naked body.

Jessica:

Did (beat) last night really happen!

Glenn:

Yeah (beat) it did.

Jessica starts to freak out

Jessica:

I am so sorry

Glenn:

Jessica (beat) it's alright

Jessica:

I should go.

Jessica starts to get dressed

Glenn raises his voice

Glenn:

Jessica wait I wanna be with you!

Jessica starts to cry

Bloody tears flows from her eyes and she dries her tears

Jessica:

You can't! I am so sorry I ever flirted with

You (beat) I'll only bring you more pain you don't

Need!

Glenn:

I don't care (beat) I don't care about any of that

I just want you!

Jessica(sobbing)

No you don't! (beat) we were drunk

And that's all we were too fucked up to know better

Glenn begs Jessica to stay

Glenn:

I know but I just want to get to know you!

I just want to be with you!

Jessica gets dressed and opens the bedroom door

Jessica:No you don't (beat) It will never last (beat) we will

Never make it together1 (beat) just forget about me (beat) okay!

She runs out and Glenn tries to get up to stop her.

But he realizes that she is gone, and that it's over.

He thinks about fighting for her but then considers he

Will only be hurt again. Glenn sighs heavily in disappointment and lays down for a good nights rest

Fade Out

THE END


End file.
